-Farewell We Call To Hearth And Hall-
by WingedIceWolf
Summary: "Then I shall die as one of them!" When Aragorn stormed away Legolas wished to apologize but half of him didn't. He had hurt his best friend more than he knew, but he never wanted to be responsible for his companion's death. They had won The Battle Of Helm's Deep but Aragorn had been wounded in the process. And Legolas blames himself whilst his companion lies dying.


Hello my lovelies! I come with a story that was based off of a dream I had. Please stay tuned until the end. If you were looking for a Legolas X Aragorn this isn't what you are looking for. This is just some whump and bromance. Translations of the elvish will be at the bottom. Please enjoy, read, and review!

-WingedIceWolf

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Lord Of The Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson**

* * *

"Then I shall die as one of them!"

Those were the last words Aragorn shouted at him before he stormed out of the keep into the bitter rain. Frightened people stared at the leaving soon-to-be king and the elf who had angered him. Women and men fell silent, holding their children close to them while Legolas turned back, regretting the words he had said. Of course, none of the people understood elvish, but the way the two fought and their movement along with that last sentence seemed like enough.

Legolas left the staring group into his own temporary room, preparing for the battle that was soon to come, sorrow and regret deep in his features. At the moment he wished to speak to no one. Gimli, his dwarf friend, entered the room with a sigh while he huffed his shoulders. "You need to apologize, you stubborn pointy-eared prince."

"Aye, in time I will, but now is not the day," Legolas replied, slinging his quiver full of arrows over his back. He brushed the blonde strands of hair from his cold blue eyes as he tied braids in his hair. His keen ears heard Gimli sigh again while thunder roared, taking a seat in the chair behind him.

"You pushed him too far," the red haired dwarf reminded the elf in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"I am aware," Legolas fired back sharply, his yell echoing in the small room. "Now please leave me to prepare for the battle."

That was just an excuse for him to be on his own. Gimli left as Legolas asked, stepping out of the room with his boots clanking against wet stone. Truly, he wished to apologize, but then again he didn't. He knew he had hurt Aragorn and he knew that he should be the one apologizing, but some anger welling up inside him prevented that.

The long note of a horn was sounded and Legolas knew that it was no orc horn. He hurried down the steps of Helm's Deep to meet with his companions and he was a little taken back to find Haldir, a good friend of his, leading the army. Haldir smiled at him and they both clamped each other on the shoulder, even though the rain poured down on them. Legolas heard the sound of familiar steps on stone and he already knew who it was without even looking.

Aragorn walked down the steps to speak to Haldir, embracing him in a hug while Legolas turned away, looking down at the puddle of water beneath him, rain falling on the surface of the puddle. Blonde hair whipped at his face as the mournful sound of wind filled the sky. In the murky water he could see his own reflection, but he ignored it as he waltzed back up the stairs soundlessly.

In about an hour, everyone that could fight were upon the walls of Helms Deep, standing tall and proud. Most in armor and the army consisting of Men, boys, and elves. Aragorn and Legolas were far away from each other and Gimli was in the middle, standing on his toes to try and see over the wall. Within seconds the sound of armor clanking against one another and the sound of squeals, snarls, laughter, and growls rang in their ears.

"Bows húrin?" Aragorn said as the elves raised their bows. The orcs were scaling rocks now and running like spiders, every blasted creature keeping its ground. "Naur!"

And with that a wave of arrows were released including Legolas's arrows, the thrum of bowstrings filling his ears. Several Orcs' cries filled the air as they collapsed in the rain, their comrades scrambling over their dead bodies. The Orcs began to climb up ladders they had laid on the wall; several being shot down by elven arrows. Below, Orcs were trying to break into the gates of Helm's Deep, a loud battering noise filling the air as men struggled to keep the gates closed. Pretty soon, Orcs started flooding the decks, attacking elves and men alike fiercely. It was a bloody battle that lasted for seemingly endless hours, and many bodies were already littering the battlefield. Nearly everywhere Legolas stepped, a body was beneath his feet. Gimli was swift on his feet, even for a dwarf, chopping heads from orcs and cutting them down like corn in a field. All three of the companions had taken down a large number of Orcs, though they slowly began to tire.

The smell of smoke filled Legolas's nose and he turned to see an Orc carrying a torch while others placed bombs underneath the bridge. It was what came next that made his heart skip a beat.

A long horrible and agonized scream filled the air and Legolas knew who it belonged to immediately. He turned with fear in his eyes and found his companion upon his knees with blood soaking his clothing. An arrow had pierced through Aragorn's back and was protruding through his flesh while blood streamed from his mouth onto stone, his face twisted in pain and shock.

"No! Aragorn!" Legolas screamed through the rain and the tears that stung his eyes. It was as if the whole world was fading in front of his very being, and before he knew it, he had attempted to rush to his wounded companion. But then a booming noise filled his ears and the bridge below him collapsed. It all happened in a matter of seconds.

Legolas was thrown into a wall, everything around him beginning to fade black and the thought of losing not only his best friend, but also this battle, screamed in his head along with the horrible pain that fallowed. He attempted to raise his head, vision blurred while he tried his very best to fight the urge to collapse but no matter how strong his will was, he unwillingly collapsed into the bloody water. The cries and screams of the battle swirled around him, his world becoming darkness.

* * *

"The lad's alive…" someone breathed as Legolas's icy blue eyes fluttered open. A blurred, yet short figure towered over him. It took a mere few seconds before his eyes adjusted to the light and he found himself in a brightly lit room with light streaming through the windows. The pain came flooding back to him along with the awful memories, as if they were seconds ago, and he shot up screaming "Aragorn!", but the dwarf above him looked down at the Elf and placed a cold hand on his shoulder.

"We won, and you should be easy on yourself. I am pretty sure you have broken a few ribs when the bridge blew up, laddie. But Aragorn…he…" Gimli began sadly, his iron helmet clutched in his blood-stained hands.

Immediately Legolas's eyes searched for his fallen companion, holding back his tears. He spotted Theoden crouched down next to a bed and he recognized the nearly still figure, even through the blood staining his features. His dark, damp locks were blown over his nearly lifeless face, the jagged arrow having been removed. Legolas, ignoring his horrible pains, rushed over to Aragorn, tears streaming down his face as Theoden backed away, staring out the window while the wind sighed.

"Gohena nin, mellon!" The Elf said between sobs, hugging his friend's body close to his own. "I've been foolish!"

"Legolas…" came the soft, but pained voice of Aragorn, forcing a smile. "We have won…but I have failed you…" Legolas stared at his companion, a shocked look on his face before pulling him into a tight hug and completely ignoring anything else around him.

"Please don't say that…" Legolas whimpered, pulling away from his companion, blonde hairs shadowing his sorrowful features. "I should be apologizing, not you…"

"You both have your faults," Theoden said softly, turning back to the two with a sad look in his eyes. "But I fear Aragorn's life is growing short…the arrow was a cheap shot, but very effective indeed…"

 _This is all my fault._ Legolas thought to himself guiltily _. If it wasn't for me-_

"Mellon, my death will not be your fault. My mind was set on your sake rather than my own and that led to my downfall," the man said, interrupting Legolas's thoughts. "Please, don't blame yourself…"

Legolas looked back at Aragorn, the tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt guilty, even if it wasn't his fault, and he didn't wish for death to claim his companion. The companion whom he had watched out for ever since he was young and who had come to him when Legolas's need was great. He wasn't prepared to let him go.

* * *

The hours passed slowly and Legolas stayed by Aragorn's side until night came, watching his every labored breath, and even when the stars hung themselves, he refused to leave. If his companion was to die, he would be there. He prayed in his heart heavily that his companion would survive, he begged the Valar with every inch of his living being. Gimli was forced to leave and as such Legolas tried to keep himself together, though that proved difficult when his friend's life was hanging by a thread. He started humming as the stars twinkled and when he had calmed himself down, he began to sing.

 _Farewell we call to hearth and hall!_

 _Though wind may blow and rain may fall,_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _Far over wood and mountain tall._

 _To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell_

 _In glades beneath the misty fell,_

 _Through moor and waste we ride in haste,_

 _And whither then we cannot tell._

 _With foes ahead, behind us dread,_

 _Beneath the sky shall be our bed,_

 _Until at last our toil be passed,_

 _Our journey done, our errand sped._

 _We must away! We must away!_

 _We ride before the break of day!_

* * *

Finally, morning arrived and Legolas waited, watching Aragorn like a hawk. He tapped his shoulder carefully. Nothing. He called his name. Nothing. He began to doubt that his friend had survived and sorrow began to fill his heart, but then the man turned to look at him and in an instant Legolas leapt at him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Thank the Valar you are alive. Please, forgive me. I regret everything I have said," the Elf began, ignoring the pain racking in his side. There was a small whimper from Aragorn and Legolas loosened his grip, still hugging his companion.

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas," Aragorn replied, hugging his friend back tightly. "But please remember that not I or yourself have recovered from the battle and to admit, I am quite sore."

Legolas didn't reply as a wave of relief washed over him. Aragorn was alive, and that was _all_ that mattered.

* * *

Hehehehe. You thought I was going to kill him did you? Well nope! Hehehehe.

 _ **Translations:**_

 ** _Bows húrin?:_** _Bows ready?_

 _ **Naur!:**_ _Fire!_

 _ **Gohena nin, mellon!:**_ _Forgive me, friend!_

 _ **Mellon nin:** My friend_

 _ **Mellon:** Friend_

 _ **-WingedIceWolf**_


End file.
